


【高银高】后来，王子和恶龙幸福的生活在了一起

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Summary: 910快乐。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 4





	【高银高】后来，王子和恶龙幸福的生活在了一起

1

“要想引来一个王子，你首先需要一个公主。”银龙懒洋洋的说，“不过现在各个王国最大的公主也才11岁，想要被风评受害的话就勇敢的下手吧少年。”

“别胡说了银桑。”公主裙的少女在旁边翻了个白眼，“明明是王子自己打上门的好吗。”

“自己打上门的叫勇者，不叫王子。”银时严谨的说，“就像最近出现的那个小队一样。”

“好像是高杉先生国家来的人呢。”新八感慨，“说起来高杉先生也在这里住了很久了。”

“你在暗示我什么吗？”银时嗤笑，“放心吧，高杉又不喜欢人类。”

门被推开，高杉走进来，随意一挥手，一摞书就出现在了桌子上。

“王子大人，说了多少遍了，会魔法的是法师。”银时抠鼻子挑剔，“你不要串人设。”

很可惜，高杉是个王子，也是个勇者，同时是剑士和法师。

就让人很头疼。

当年银时也很头疼。

现在他已经懒得理高杉了，看对方解释一句坐下：“那个勇者小队还带了点好东西。”

新八和神乐看向银时。

银时伸了个懒腰：“我该吃醋吗？”

高杉没理会他，皱眉看了看新八和神乐：“他们两个怎么还在这里？”

“你在吃醋吗？”银时反问。

“还有功夫说话就去把昨天抱回来的那堆金币收拾了。”高杉冷漠。

银时立刻闭嘴，决定不说话了。

遂撑头看着高杉看书发呆。

2

其实收拾金币需要一个魔法就够了。

但是众所周知，对于不喜欢收拾东西的人，动一动手也是不想的。

何况银时是一条龙，一条银龙，总觉得用魔法收拾金币会有损其亮闪闪的美貌。

对此东方龙神乐不是很懂，只知道走的时候银时还在看高杉……哦不她想多了，银时睡着了。

银时醒过来的时候已经是下午，他眯眼四处看了看，把两颗照明的魔法宝石移到了高杉的桌子前。

高杉的书已经看得差不多了，没说话，用下巴点了点外面：

“我今天顺手带了头鹿回来。”

“哇。”银时懒洋洋的起来，“烧烤吗。”

“炖个汤。”高杉说，“烧烤太腻。”

“调料没了。”银时的声音从厨房传来，翻了翻瓶瓶罐罐，“明天得去搞点。”

“勇者小队带的辣椒是新品种。”高杉说，“你去看看能不能搞点种子种上。”

“话说勇者小队过来干什么，不会真的是救公主吧。”银时吐槽。

“考察而已。周边最大的公主不才11岁吗。”高杉冷漠，“他们说不会进森林深处。”

“为了以后的公主做准备吗。 ”银时推门看了看外面的鹿，一边说，“不过高杉君你还真和他们接触了啊，我还以为你对人类没兴趣呢。”

高杉想要解释两句，发现银时已经拉着鹿去后院了。

3

银时的手艺还是不错的。

毕竟你不是很能指望一个王子会做饭，虽然他还是一个剑士和法师。

银时叮叮咚咚一会之后，汤的香气就传了出来。

高杉抬手指挥桌子自己铺好，银时就端着一个锅走了过来。

他把锅放到桌子上，打了个响指，灯就亮了起来，然后又懒洋洋的在沙发上趴下了。

龙不是什么好动的生物，银时自从有了高杉之后更是没了追求。

高杉自己吃了一碗，然后扭头看银时：“还不过来吃。”

“鳞片要换了，有点不舒服。”银时回答，“胃口不好。”

“也到时候了。”高杉说，“我帮你刷一下？”

“好。”银时说，不过也没有什么动的意思。

高杉把吃完的碗筷收拾好，肉汤保鲜放了起来，才走到沙发旁边，看银时抱着个抱枕，听到他过来的声音，一个翻身，结结实实的落在地面上，脸向上，眨眨眼睛看着高杉。

“起来。”高杉踢了踢银时。

“我觉得我逆生长了。”银时忧伤的说，“我有两块背上的鳞片都不舒服，两年前不是已经换过了吗。”

“应该是年龄问题。”高杉说，“不是说龙族600-700岁的时候会有一次比较大的换鳞吗。”

“尴尬期？”银时狐疑的看着他。

“……”高杉嘴角抽了抽，“你很希望自己掉鳞？也就是新陈代谢活跃一点而已。”

“哦。”银时评价，“怪不得最近吃得多。”

“对了，桂还向我抗议，说你吃掉了他养的魔法动物。”高杉说。

“那不叫魔法动物。”银时坐起来严肃的说，“那叫做特别好吃的动物，也不知道他研究这个干什么。上回拿回来的鸡你也知道吧？就是很好吃。”

高杉沉默了片刻，最后放下了友情，点点头：“下回有新品种带点回来。”

银时笑了笑，来了点精神，站起身拉着高杉往山后走去。

4

“你别动。”高杉跳到银龙的背上，银时身上痒的晃了晃，被高杉拍了一下。

他身上的鳞片暂时还没有脱落的迹象，高杉检查了一会，跳了下来，从口袋里摸出来了一管药和一个刷子。

银时疑问的歪头看了看他，高杉打开盖子，一边解释：“鳞片保养，人类新发明的东西。”

“哦。”然后银时反应过来，有点警惕的问，“人类又没有龙，发明这种东西干什么？”

“给蜥蜴类宠物用的。”高杉说完，终于良心发现的解释了一下，“我改造了。”

“哦。”银时嘴角不明显的抽了抽，趴了回去。

鳞片保养膏很好用，银时的鳞片很快就亮闪闪了起来。银时虽然对这东西的来源有点抵触，很快也接受了真香的设定。

“我有点困。”他扭头看了看自己闪亮亮的身体，打了个哈欠。

“那就睡一会吧。这里面有点龙眠草的成分。”高杉说。

“你放龙眠草干什么？”银时又敏锐了起来，“那玩意又没其他药效。”

高杉诡异的沉默了一下。

“你不会是改配方的时候没注意直接替换了吧。”银时眯眼，“宠物用品里放镇定成分是让对方温顺，你——我——”

他一时词穷，控诉的看着高杉。

不过高杉很稳，仍然往银时身上刷着药。

“你不喜欢我之后改了就成。现在就当做按摩放松了。”

银时感觉自己被敷衍了。

银时不是很开心。

银时最后还是决定去睡觉了。

高杉刷完，看着眼前亮晶晶的闭着眼睛沉睡的龙，眼角露出一丝笑意。

眠龙勿扰。

可惜龙其实压根不会在外人之前沉睡。

他走近一点，银时困顿的半抬起眼睛，无意识的看了他一眼，把人扒拉进自己身体的圈，然后又闭眼睡了过去。

5

龙是喜欢宝藏的。

银时不能免俗，在他还是一条年轻龙、遇到高杉以前，已经收藏了很多宝藏。

遇到高杉以后当然也在收藏，不过高杉有种对于整洁的强迫症，所以银时山洞里金碧辉煌的宝藏都被分门别类的收了起来。

最开始的时候银时还是有点悲愤的，毕竟没有财宝山的龙还算什么龙，但为了让高杉在洞穴里长住，还是妥协了。

后来两个人搬到了外面的小楼里，银时却还继续勉勉强强的收拾着。

毕竟这样找宝物真的很方便啊。

前两天收回来的古金币是从海底捞上来的，银时正要清理的时候想起高杉的鳞片膏，跑过去索要金币保养剂的配方。

高杉把手里的药给他：“你上回用剩下的。”

“……我的鳞片和金币的成分不一样吧。”银时狐疑。

“你不是不喜欢里面的龙眠草吗？”高杉说，“拿去用吧。”

银时总怀疑自己被敷衍了，不过还是拿去保养金币了。

高杉出门拐了个弯到龙窟，就看到银时正变成人形，在洞穴的中央奋力的擦着个脸一样大的金坨。

就……有点蠢。

高杉嘴角抽了抽，扭头向外走去。

6

最开始的时候高杉和银时也是吵架的。

毕竟高杉是一个多职阶的王子，而银时是远古血脉的银龙，高杉为了证明自己挑战巨龙而来，还一度在要不要回首都的问题上和银时吵了起来。

彼时银时冲动、粘人、易吃醋，高杉一提回首都的事情就炸毛。高杉骄傲、固执、又讨厌被束缚，直接禁锢术把银时锁了起来出了森林。

高杉从首都出来的时候，就看到银时正一个人坐在城门口的岩石堆里生闷气，有点无语。

“你不是回去拿你的荣耀了吗？”银时快要被气疯了，酸溜溜的说，“怎么又出来了？”

“只是回来看看而已。”高杉面不改色的说，“回去了。”

他的确是为此而来，但是进入城中的时候却突然索然无味。他放眼四处的人群喜怒哀乐悲欢离合，却突然意识到哪里都不是他的归宿。

尔虞我诈的皇宫里自然不是，其乐融融的市井却也不是。

他的归宿已经在广袤的森林，银龙的故乡了。

但是这话也他肯定不会说。

银时在这种时候意外的敏锐，没有多问，脸上却有了一点笑意，站起身：

“好吧。回去了。”

银龙腾空而起，高杉有点讶异的被银时带上天空，看着下面惊叹的人群越变越小，突然就笑了起来。

后来他们吵架的次数就少了。

虽然一回去就因为整理银时金币的事情大吵了一架。

7

“你不爱我了！”银时抓狂，“怎么会有龙把宝藏分门别类的放起来！”

“你这支的龙族就剩你一个了。”高杉分毫不让，“你说什么就是什么。”

“别强词夺理！”银时愤怒，“这样不好看吗！”

高杉淡定的踢开脚下的一大块红宝石：“四处乱堆。怎么床上都有？你不嫌膈我还嫌膈呢。”

银时诡异的沉默了一下：“……哦。”

毕竟不是很想让高杉嫌弃他的床。

两个人吵了半个晚上，最后以银时让步为告终，高杉在他的洞窟里用空间魔法开辟出来了不同的隔间，每个里面都堆上之后看起来宝藏更多了，银时默默的妥协了。

就是不知道为什么还有点在意高杉那个床膈不膈的问题。

过了几天高杉出门找魔药回来，就发现银时在龙窟不远处的湖边吭哧吭哧的建了个小楼。

床可软。

虽然他不是很喜欢睡太软的床。

8

不知道什么时候银时就越来越懒了。高杉漫不经心的想。

他遇到银时的时候银时应该才成年不久——当然他自己也是一样——现在两个人都成熟了许多，直观表现是银时变懒了。

比如说建楼这种事情，就已经很久没有再扩建过。

比如说吃醋这种事情，最近也是三天打鱼两天晒网的。

他和外面的冒险——哦不勇者小队见面，连去看看的兴趣似乎也提不太起来。

不过高杉也能理解他。

之前周围搬过来了两只东方龙兄妹，神威相当喜欢找银时挑衅，开始他还会介意一下，后来真的也懒了。

银时和他抗议过他犯懒不再吃醋的这个事实，后来……也懒得抗议了。

总感觉生活似乎太过和平了一点。

高杉笑了笑，手里的重剑翻了个花，随手猛然劈开旁边两人多高的魔兽，跳上对方的身体搜刮了鳞片保养膏需要的材料，然后把剩下的部分收起来，又清理干净旁边的血液，动作一气呵成，显然已经残杀过不少这样的小魔兽了。

不过和平也好吧。

9

森林里可以做的事情不算多，幸好高杉还是个法师，有大量的事情可以花在研究上。

银时从一开始的捣乱，现在在没有出门闲逛的时候，也能比较优秀的帮忙研究研究魔法，记录一下发现了。

不过他的字始终写的不是很好，仿佛和笔有仇，写起东西来呲牙咧嘴的。

高杉在那里对着魔法阵发呆，银时就对着他面前的茶杯发呆，看了一会，又用手去勾高杉的手。

高杉任由他勾了一会，然后拿起纸来把银时手上的墨渍擦干净了。

银时溜达过来到他身后，探头看了看：“这又是什么？”

“改良的空间法阵。”高杉说，“你不是说又没地方放东西了吗？”

“可以堆起来。”银时嘟囔，然后用脸蹭蹭高杉的脖子，是一个龙族求爱的姿态。

高杉抬起手指推开他的额头：“今天还有点事情，之后。”

“好叭。”银时好说话的收回头，其实他也就是有点无聊了，重新把目光落在面前的桌子上，开始提要求，“魔法阵自己能有闪亮亮的效果吗？我一直觉得你们的魔法阵不够炫酷。”

高杉冷漠的看了他一眼，没回答。

“至少要扩充六个房间。”银时说，“我之前听神威说发现了一个龙神遗迹，里面估计又不少好东西，我去摸一摸。”

高杉哼了一声，表示同意，让他自便。

“要有层次感。”银时啧啧，“高杉君我总感觉你的审美不行啊。”

“给你加了个随意变形的功能。”高杉冷漠，“别废话。”

“哦。”银时欺身坐到高杉椅子的扶手上，指了指，“我觉得这里可以——”

高杉抬手捏了银时的腰一下，不留情面：“都说了，别废话。”

银时耸耸肩，不说了，从椅子上跳下来，又从后门溜出去，似乎跑到龙窟里玩去了。高杉感到后山传来的龙威，表情动了动，最后无奈的摇摇头，重新把魔法阵改了改，就也起身出去了。

虽然说懒得吃醋，他倒也不喜欢银时太频繁的和其他人交往。

何况懒得吃，和不吃，完全不是一个概念。

10

银时给高杉修了个时光山谷。

这个名字听起来有点矫情，实际也有点矫情，说到底是银时送给高杉的五百周年纪念日礼物。

高杉的确没有想到银时最近时不时出去闲逛是在做准备来这一手，也没有提前察觉。这个庞大的山谷当中充满了触发式的幻境，由银时的记忆复刻，从入口一路走到湖边，被回忆一点点充满。

高杉的心的确也一点点软了下来。

银龙懒洋洋的趴在湖边，鳞片亮闪闪的，暗红色的眼睛看到高杉走过来，眨了眨，对他垂下头颅。

高杉翻身跳上去，银龙就猛然飞起，带着他飞上了天空。

空中的风仍然冷冽，高杉又突然想起了他真正离开人类领域的第一个晚上，银时带着他飞的很远很远回到了已经荒废的龙岛，两个人爬上了残存的被藤蔓覆盖的祭台，点亮上面最后的伴侣契约法阵。

高杉笑了笑。

银时骨子里还是有某种微妙的浪漫主义和仪式感的。

银时带着他飞落在山谷的另一侧，变回了人形，有点局促的轻咳了一声。

他突然有点紧张，扭头看向高杉的表情，发现对方是笑着的。

“龙神遗迹的幻境法阵。”高杉问，“你去过了？”

“嗯。之前保密了，想给你惊喜。不过里面的书带出来了，之后给你。”银时回答。

他不那么紧张了，扭头看着高杉。

高杉笑了起来，从口袋里拿出来了一个袋子，反手一倒，里面成山的财宝就流泻了出来，几乎瞬间就把山头铺成了金色。

银时目瞪口呆。

“这是……”

“这是龙神遗迹本来的财宝。”高杉忍笑，“不好意思，不知道你想去。”

想来银时进去之后看到空荡荡的藏宝室，一定失望的怀疑人生。从他现在呆滞的表情就可以看出来，虽然他有点感动，但是更多的是想和高杉吵一架。

银时嘴唇颤抖，指着地面上的宝藏：“你带这些东西……没带书？”

就是因为这个他才没有怀疑，还傻乎乎的把剩下的东西都弄了回来，想看看是不是自己没有发现的什么机关。

“财宝比想象得多，没地方了。”高杉轻咳了一声，笑起来，“带回来讨你开心，不好吗？”

“可是我不是很开心。”银时想起自己当时失望成了个傻子，面无表情，有点悲愤。

高杉忍不住笑了起来。

黄昏下阳光披散在本来就已经足够金灿灿的宝藏上，显得他的笑容出奇的灿烂。

银时猛然把人扑到在宝藏山上，两个人顺着金币一路滚下去，耳边都是贵重金属碰撞的滴滴答答的声音，高杉觉得自己眼睛都快被闪瞎了。

大量的金币和宝石随着他们的动作倾泻的滚落，山谷里的花草本来都是魔法产物，高杉一抬手就染上一层层绚烂的色彩，两个人滚下山坡，在如同镜面一样的湖旁边停下，倒影中他们身后一地金色，铺张又奢华。

银时喉结滚了一下。

就，有点开心。

虽然他建这个山谷的时候真的没有逗自己开心的意思。

高杉看出来了他的想法，翻身坐了起来，随手拿起一枚金币扔在水面上，金币擦着随眠打着水漂跳了出去。

银时来了兴趣，也捡了枚金币，两个人就无聊的玩了真.用钱打水漂的游戏。

11

“后来，王子和恶龙幸福的生活在一起了。”桂面无表情的讲完故事。

“公主呢？”有小孩子好奇的问。

“公主自然和勇者在一起了。何况公主和王子是兄妹，不可能的。”桂严谨的说。

小孩子们被说服了。

“那他们现在在哪里呢？”又有小孩子问。

“在很遥远的地方。”桂回答，一边在心底骂把没有瞬移能力的他不小心扔在这里的银时。

第三回了！

为什么每次银时给高杉惊喜，受害的都是他。

“他们会永远在一起吗？”另外一个孩子又问，“我哥哥说童话都是骗人的，即便王子和公主在一起了，他们会吵架，不可能一直幸福的。”

“可是在一起的是王子和恶龙啊。”之前的孩子严谨的反驳。

“你们觉得永远是有多久？”桂低头，看着周围围着的人类幼崽，突然笑了起来。

传奇的吟游诗人自带气场，幼崽们脸红了，又争吵了起来。

“一百年！”

“两百年！”

“不，一千年！”

“没有人能活那么久的！”

“总之就是很长很长！”

他们幼小的心灵中没有一个时间的概念，很快又跑题的叽叽喳喳起来。

桂想起他当年也问过高杉，这个选择是否合理。他们现在相爱，那之后呢？在那漫长的时光间呢？

他已经知道了答案，却仍然在追求着那个答案。

在结束之前，都是永远。

12

“我好像忘了什么。”银时终于打水漂打无聊了，翻身在星空下躺下，发呆。

“你忘得东西还少吗。”高杉也跟着躺下，他抬手就招过来了一个幻境，看里面是很久之前他和银时到海上去闲逛，和一群人鱼打起来了的事情，忍不住笑了笑，“这个东西还真有意思，是假发帮忙研究的？”

“假发……”银时反应过来，“对了，你今天来早了，我一着急，就把他瞬移出去了，也不知道现在在哪里。”

“没事。”高杉没有友情的说，“反正死不了。”

“也是。”银时迅速附和，“大概又在哪里祸害我们两个的风评。”

以为他们不知道大陆上已经流传了什么王子和恶龙在一起的童话，还分儿童、少儿、和成年人三个版本。

因为桂致力于引进吟游诗歌分级——

不，跑题了。

银时胡思乱想着，扭头看着高杉在注视着他，笑了起来。

“感觉像是以前似的。”

“以前？”高杉笑了笑，“以前的你太幼稚了，还是不要为好。”

“我倒是觉得也好。”银时反驳，“你现在都连醋都不吃了。”

“你呢？”高杉说，“不介意我和森林里的人类来往？”

“只有一点。”银时笑了起来，“但是我信任你。”

何况高杉和人类现在也不能算是一个种族了，永恒的和银时绑定在了一起，不过偶尔这么说说，也是情趣……

高杉似笑非笑的看着银时。

“好吧……还是有的。”银时终于撑不住说了实话，撇撇嘴，“当然了，我只偷偷去看过他们四五次——”

高杉嘴角抽了抽。

等等，你还真的去偷偷看了啊。

还不止一次？

“——没什么威胁。”银时嗤笑，“他们有什么能让你看上的。”

虽然说的也没错，但是还是有什么地方不对。

高杉无语片刻，最后说：“我再给你擦擦鳞片吧。”

“嗯。”银时翻身，逐渐变成龙的形态，俯下脊背，“你帮我看看上面这里，是不是翘起来了一块，我感觉好痒啊。”

高杉看了一眼：“你的错觉，不过可能快褪了。”

银时叹了口气，颓丧的重新趴下，然后又看到了自己湖水里的倒影，亮闪闪的，眼睛眨了眨，心情仿佛又愉快了起来，尾巴摇啊摇的。

“新的鳞片保养膏做好了吗？”他还问。

高杉嘴角抽了抽：“没呢。”

“哦。”银时失望。

“你已经很亮闪闪了。”高杉不得不说。

再擦就可以当镜子了。

“你喜欢吗？”银时撇了撇头看了看，龙族的自恋血统占了点上风，又补充，“但是我觉得还可以再好看一点……”

高杉懒得理会他，在银龙的身前坐下，被扒拉了扒拉，重新圈到了怀里。

“今天天气不错。”银时低声，“就在这儿睡吧？”

“啊。”高杉半闭着眼睛，“你尾巴别压到我。”

银时抗议了两句他才没那么蠢，声音就又低了下去。

在开始之后，都是永远。


End file.
